


The_Morning_After

by another_johnlock_shippper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_johnlock_shippper/pseuds/another_johnlock_shippper
Summary: John finds himself in an unexpected situation after a night of heavy drinking.





	

The Morning After  
‘’Beep Beep Beep’’  
Watson lazily reached over to turn off the intrusion to his slumber and in doing so notices that his arms were wrapped around something. In his half-drunk half hungover state, he doesn’t notice that the thing he is wrapped around is actually a sleeping Sherlock.  
Surprised John suddenly pulls back only to move back in only moments later pulling himself closer to his warm frame.  
His mind was racing, thoughts buzzing round his head as he struggles to comprehend how he managed to end up in this rather enjoyable situation.  
He had had a crush on his tall raven haired roommate ever since he had met him long ago and he had managed to keep his feelings under wraps so far but he had had a few close calls and was being! extra careful lately.  
As he starts to awake he notices several things for one this was not his bedroom but Sherlock’s, two the alarm was also clearly Sherlock’s as only he would choose to awake at 5 on a Saturday morning and three there were way more than the usual amount of empty bottles littered around the bedroom, if you could call it that Sherlock’s ideas of decorations were a periodic table poster and a yellow smiley face spray painted on the wall to match the one in the living room. Apart from that the room was devoid of entertainment.  
‘’UUUhhhhhh’’  
Groaned Sherlock as he slowly awoke from his slumber.  
‘’Morning john, would you ask Mrs Hudson to put on some toast I’m starving’’  
John quickly moved away from Sherlock.  
‘’Sherlock what happened last night, oh god we didn’t…oh god no please tell me we didn’t.’’  
‘’No john no we didn’t, however you certainly tried your best. No your only in my bed because you insisted on sleeping next to me last night, remember after the party, you were quite drunk’’  
As john’s memories slowly drifted back to him from the night before, Sherlock arose and walked off into the living room pausing only to collect his dressing robe and a pair of slippers.  
Johns memories were still fuzzy but he clearly remembered himself attempting numerous times and Sherlock turning him down every one of them.  
John slowly made his way through to the kitchen where Sherlock was frying eggs and bacon.  
‘’I made eggs if you want any’’ said Sherlock’ ’and there’s fresh tea in the pot’’  
After that the day just went on as normal Sherlock playing the violin and john updating his blog.  
This was in john’s opinion one of the better morning after experiences but it was certainly his most awkward, Sherlock seemed to have already forgotten but john knew that he would never forget what he had done. To make matters worse he wouldn’t even talk about it he would always just change the subject.  
That all changed a week later. John had just returned from the shops, he walked in and started putting away the groceries.  
‘’Sherlock they didn’t have that coffee you wanted, but they did have another brand’’  
‘’Damn’’ exclaimed Sherlock’’ that should do and john there something I want to talk to you about’  
John made his way over and sat down in his favourite chair’’ John I’ve been thinking about the other week’ Sherlock started’’ there was one thing you either haven’t mentioned or have forgotten just before you tried to get into bed with me you may have let something slip’’  
Johns mind started racing as he struggled to remember what it was he said.  
‘’John you said you loved me!’’  
John stopped at the sudden allegation surprised that his drunken self-had let the secret slip so easy.  
‘’It’s okay john, I …. I feel the same way about you’’  
John had never thought Sherlock would feel the same way about him.  
He thought Sherlock would never even see him as an equal let alone a lover. This had turned out better than john could have ever hoped for!


End file.
